Southern Stars
by appa-appa-away
Summary: A series of drabbles in which Zuko visits the South Pole as Fire Lord. Eventual mild Zutara. Prompts and requests welcome.
1. Chapter 1

****Author's Note: Welcome to a random series of drabbles in which Zuko is visiting the Southern Water Tribe. I'm working by prompts, and the first and last chapter will consist of Zuko's arrival and departure. In between that, this story can go for as long as we all want it to. I've got a bank of prompts building up, and I welcome you to add to it. Throw out any old suggestions! Some prompts I already have are: Snow (snowflakes, snowmen, snow-fights), ice, penguin-sledding, ice-fishing, Water Tribe feast, the Southern Lights. Add to it! Now read!

* * *

**A Warm Welcome… Not Literally**

The ship did not crash through the ice as it approached the village of the Southern Water Tribe. There was no village to approach this time. Zuko looked on in amazement at the great city of ice the village he'd once visited had become. Ice had been sculpted into large buildings and statues, and carved into beautiful images and symbols. The Fire Lord's ship had just passed through the fortress, and on both the outside and on the inside of the giant wall of ice was a familiar carving. That same carving had hung around Katara's neck when he'd known her.

Katara's necklace still sat against her collarbone. She touched the pendant as if comforting herself by acknowledging its presence. As Zuko left the ship, flanked by a handful of guards, he couldn't stop himself from smiling at her friendly face. He held his arms open as she ran towards him and they embraced for just a moment. Looking up, he found Sokka waiting to be greeted next. After a brief handshake, Sokka threw an arm around him. "Welcome to the Southern Water Tribe!"

Zuko smirked, taking in his surroundings as Sokka stepped back. "It's changed a lot since the last time I was here. It reminds me of the Northern Water Tribe's city now."

"Our sister tribe helped us to rebuild," Katara said proudly.

Zuko nodded. Heavy booted footsteps caught his attention and his eyes met with Chief Hakoda. Sokka and Katara stepped aside. Zuko bowed respectfully to the Chief, but the older man chuckled heartily. "Zuko, you needn't bow to me. We are equal. If anything, I am the one who should be bowing to you. You helped my son get me out of the Boiling Rock prison, and you saved my daughter's life. I still can't tell you how thankful I am for that." Hakoda bowed his head to the Fire Lord.

Zuko shook his head. "You don't need to thank me. I want to thank you for inviting me here."

Hakoda extended his hand and Zuko shook it. Then placing an arm around the Fire Lord, he led him towards the congregation of tribesmen and women. Zuko recognized some faces from his first visit: Katara's grandmother, for one. He also recognized Master Pakku from the north, and from the White Lotus.

"Citizens of the Southern Water Tribe, and our brothers and sisters here from the North," Hakoda's voice boomed. "I would like you to give a warm welcome to the man who helped the Avatar end the war: Fire Lord Zuko."

There was a round of applause from the people before him. Faces smiled and beamed. Zuko smirked; despite the cold climate, these people really were warm at heart.

* * *

Author's Note: So tell me what you thought and feel free to leave suggestions for prompts. Leave a review!

Next prompt: Cold.


	2. Chapter 2

****Author's Note: Okay, so I know I said that the next prompt would be 'cold', but I got a request from a reviewer, so that takes priority. That's a rule now btw. Requests come before pre-selected prompts. Thanks to everyone who's followed and favourited the story already, and thanks to KnivesAndPens13 for the review and prompt. Enjoy.

* * *

**Stowaway **

Before his first day in the South Pole ended, Zuko found himself being interrupted by one of the guards from his ship.

"Your Highness," he addressed the Fire Lord with a bow. Zuko nodded for him to continue. "The crew has found a… stowaway on the ship."

The Fire Lord frowned. "What?" The guard faltered. "And how did a stowaway come to be on my ship?" he demanded.

The guard continued to fumble with his words. "Well, you see Sire… it's not exactly the type of stowaway you might _expect_."

He looked doubtfully at the guard. Katara peered around from the other side of Zuko, curious. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

With an awkward grin, the guard indicated back towards the ship. "My Lord, I think you should come and see for yourself."

He allowed Katara to follow them aboard the ship. Zuko hadn't intended to reboard his ship until it was time for him to leave, but for a stowaway, he could definitely make an exception. "Have the men at least captured this stowaway, or are they still loose on my ship?"

The guard laughed nervously. "Well, it's proving a little difficult to catch, to be perfectly honest."

Zuko scowled. "What on earth do you –" The Fire Lord cut himself short as they entered one of the ship's storerooms.

"We've cornered the creature, My Lord!" one guard yelled triumphantly. A small, frightened sound came from the corner of the storeroom. More precisely, and to Zuko's shock, a frightened quack.

"What…" Craning his neck around the men in front of him, Zuko caught site of a small creature, huddled against the wall. "… is a turtleduck doing on my ship?"

Zuko's confusion was penetrated by a sudden outburst of laughter, which quickly turned to swooning. He looked disapprovingly at Katara. "Awh, Zuko it's so cute!"

He stared at her, deadpan. "It's a turtleduck." She raised her eyebrows at him. He sighed reluctantly. "Fine, it's very cute."

Katara stepped forward and brushed the guards aside. Bending down, she lifted the small creature into her hand and lifted it to eye-level. "It's so small!"

"It doesn't look fully-grown," one of the guards commented. "Must have gotten separated from its Mommy and come looking for her on the ship."

"Well, it's trembling like a leaf! You guys must have given it a real fright," Katara reprimanded them. They hung their heads, ashamed for having harassed such a small and innocent creature. "And it must be so cold."

"Right," Zuko said. "They are native to the Fire Nation. They're more accustomed to warmer climates."

Katara pressed the small creature against her furs and felt it nuzzle her. "I think we should bring it back to the house and keep it nice and cosy. We can sit it in a basket of furs by the fireplace."

"I can just get the guards to take care of it. It won't be a problem." He reached forward to relieve the girl of the turtleduckling, but Katara shook her head and brought it closer to her.

"No way! It's too cute! I think we should show it to everybody!"

Before he could respond to that, Katara had disappeared from the room, cradling her new toy in her arms. The little turtleduck could be heard quacking happily as they left the ship. Zuko turned to frown at the guard who had first spoken to him. "A stowaway, huh?"

* * *

Author's Note: I actually really loved writing for this prompt :) Sometimes requests can be better than the things I've thought up myself. So seriously, if any readers out there want to see something based on a particular theme, just say so in a review, or PM me if you want to go into a lot of detail. Hope you enjoyed. Review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Cold**

Stepping out of his ship into that icy air reminded Zuko of diving into the freezing waters of the North Pole. The air's fingers seemed to reach down his throat. It pierced his armour and there was no way of fighting it.

"Don't you have a scarf or something?" Katara giggled. "And some furs?"

Zuko frowned at her. "Why would I need those things?"

"So that you don't freeze your royal backside off. Duh." She led him into Sokka's room and found some things that would fit. "We don't want the Fire Lord to catch a cold." She threw some heavy furs and a scarf at him. "Get changed."

When he emerged from the room a few minutes later, Katara had to do a double take. Sokka's clothes were a little tight on him, but they would definitely keep him warm. She gave a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

"Blue looks nice on you."

He sulked as they stepped outside together and braced himself against the oncoming chill. But it didn't reach him. In the corner of his eye, he noticed Katara staring at him smugly. "What?" he snapped. All she did was laugh again and lead him further into the cold.

* * *

Author's Note: Though I'd better get this one up already. Next up is another prompt: _Traditions_, for Different Child.


	4. Chapter 4

****Author's Note: this is PART of a prompt from Different Child. I got several ideas from the prompt 'traditions' and the request that there be more Zutara. So this is more the traditions than the Zutara, but more traditions with Zutara will come. I promise :) Read on.

* * *

**Traditions **

On the second day of his stay, Fire Lord Zuko accepted a challenge from Sokka. "Real men can dodge ice. But me? I dodged rocks! That's because I wasn't here in the South Pole when the opportunity came up… but ice-dodging is the traditional form of initiation!"

Hakoda, sensing his son's ego inflating, chuckled. "Zuko, how would you like to become an honorary member of the Southern Water Tribe?"

The Fire Lord raised his eyebrow. "But I'm from the Fire Nation. Is that allowed?"

"Sure. I'm Chief, aren't I? I say it's allowed. Aang's an honorary member too." With a shrug, Zuko nodded. Hakoda turned to Sokka. "Go find Bato. I'll take Zuko out to the boats and talk him through what happens."

Sokka gawked. "You're kidding, right?" Hakoda shook his head. Sokka stumbled out of the house to find his father's best friend.

Zuko followed the Chief down to where many boats were moored in the bay of the Southern Tribe's city. Bato and Sokka arrived shortly after, with Katara and a group of other villagers close behind them.

"Bato and Sokka will help you and I will sit and observe. You are the captain of this boat and you must instruct them in what to do." Hakoda continued to explain as they sailed the boat outside of the city's great walls. Looking up, Zuko could see the villagers gathered at the top of the fortress to watch. "Your goal is to steer the ship through the rapid, icy waters safely. Remember, the lives of everybody else on this boat depends on your decisions, so act wisely."

Zuko nodded his understanding, and glanced one last time at the crowd of villagers. He spotted Katara among them, smiling brightly and watching with a mixture of excitement and fear. Finally, he set his gaze to the task ahead. Ice loomed ominously in the water before him, and he realized that the Water Tribe boat was nothing like the ship he'd originally sailed in and would not be able to withstand a collision with the ice. Hakoda was right; the lives of the people in the boat depended on him. He stood steady behind the wheel and checked that Bato and Sokka were at their respective posts as well. Hakoda remained seated at the front of the boat, legs crossed.

Zuko examined the ice as they approached. There seemed to be a straight diagonal line through to the other side, but he knew better than to be so hopeful. Looking closer, he could see the sharp tip of another iceberg just beneath the surface. It would piece the boat's underbelly if they sailed over it. "Sokka," he yelled to the boy on the rudder. "I need you to help get this boat on an angle so that we can slide in through there." He indicated. "Bato, hold the sails steady until we've past the first three crests, and then you need to pull back on them hard, and Sokka will need to make a sharp adjustment to tilt the boat starboard to get around something just beneath the surface."

"And after that, Your Highness?" Sokka asked doubtfully.

"I'll let you know!" Sokka and Zuko worked together to get the boat on the right angle and they slid down the line perfectly. "Get ready for the turn…" Zuko said, eyeing the sharp point beneath the water. "Now!"

It all happened suddenly. Bato pulled back on the sails and the wind caught, dragging the ship to starboard. Sokka threw the rudder to the side and leaned into it while Zuko spun the wheel. They scraped by, narrowly missing the end of the third crest. Zuko looked ahead at the maze of ice. Much to his horror, some of the blocks were moving. His eyes scanned quickly. "Sokka, in three seconds, swing the rudder back the other way. We need to go to port. Bato, I need you to swing that sail forward so that the wind catches the other side." The boat began to swing just as he finished the sentence and he nodded in approval to Sokka while Bato quickly adjusted the sail. The boat sped between two pieces of ice just before they could crash together behind them. Zuko caught sight of another crest hiding just below the surface. "Port again, quick! Bato, drop the sail, Sokka, lay into it!" Bato released the sail and let it swing back on itself while Sokka threw himself against the rudder. Zuko steered the boat as smoothly as he could. He felt the sudden scrape of the crest against the side of the boat and glanced over nervously. But the boat remained intact and no water suddenly spilt it. "We're okay. Keep going. Sokka, start straightening out or we're going to end up swinging into a circle. Bato, get a hold of that sail again and bring it forward a little more. When we get to the end of this next iceberg, Sokka, I need you to get us back on that nice angle from the start. Bato, you'll need to bring the sail back again. Got it?"

"Aye, aye!" Bato chuckled. Zuko smirked at the horrified expression on Sokka's face. The boy looked seasick, and Zuko hoped he'd be able to keep his breakfast down until they were through the ice.

They made it back into the diagonal streak on the other side of the crest beneath the water. Zuko glanced back to see the villagers gathered on the fortress again and smiled to himself. Sokka's voice interrupted him. "Aah, Zuko? Next move?"

The Fire Lord looked ahead again to see what concerned Sokka. The two icebergs at the end of the line were drifting slowly towards each other. Zuko frowned. "Sokka, hold that rudder steady and be prepared to make adjustments to compensate for what Bato's about to do. Bato, can you pull the sail back as far as it will go to catch maximum wind? Sokka, get ready to start compensating…"

Bato pulled the sail back and they filled with wind, jolting the boat to the side towards some ice. Sokka threw himself against the rudder once more and Zuko frantically started steering to keep them on track. They sped forward, towards the closing exit, and Zuko prayed to Agni that the wind would not die. He held his breath as they squeeze past the two pieces of ice and heard them crunch together behind them. Bato eased the sails and started laughing while Hakoda stood up, clapping. Sokka fainted at the rudder.

They steered around the ice, back into the bay, where they were met with the rest of the cheering tribe. Katara threw her arms around Zuko, laughing and congratulating. Hakoda came forward with a bowl of blue paint and smudged a symbol onto his forehead. He tried to look up and see it, and earned a giggle from Katara.

"What does it say?"

"Nothing. It _means_ that you're an honorary member of the Southern Water Tribe."

"And what does that mean?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "It means you're welcome here and in the sister tribe at any time, we get to throw a feast for you tonight, you have to listen to my dad boss you around, you're allowed to marry a tribeswoman without facing any complications…" The last one made him laugh but she continued to list things. He stopped paying attention to that and focused on her smile.

* * *

Author's Note: That was a lot longer than I intended it to be... but I'm sure you won't mind. Stay tuned. Next up will be _whispers _for I-Am-My-Own-Biggest-Mystery.


	5. Chapter 5

****Author's Note: Here is 'whispers' for I-Am-My-Own-Biggest-Mystery. I think this might have been my favourite so far, I really loved writing it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Whispers**

Katara found Zuko a little before dinner. The sun was already down and the stars gazed down on them as she led him through the snow. "I want to show you something. It's really amazing," she said to him. Zuko frowned doubtfully, thinking it would be something trivial; something someone like his Uncle might appreciate, but something he hadn't learned to value yet.

They walked quite a while away from the Southern Tribe city into the vast expanse of ice and snow. Katara set a challenging pace and Zuko found himself sweating a little beneath his borrowed furs. They approached a deep crevasse in the cold surface, which seemed to both originate from and return to the sea. Zuko frowned deeper as the waterbender led him forward.

She dropped to her stomach as they came closer and indicated for him to do the same. Zuko army-crawled with her towards the edge of the crevasse and hesitated before leaning forward enough to peer down into it.

"Listen," Katara whispered, tilting her head to the side as she leaned over. Zuko inched a little closer to the edge and tried to hear. It took him a moment to get past the feeling that gravity was sucking him down into the seemingly endless darkness and the nauseous feeling that came with it. But when he heard it, his eyes widened in a mixture of fear and curiosity.

"It's like… a million little voices," he murmured.

Katara smiled, nodding. "We have a legend to go with it. You see, when someone in the Southern Water Tribe dies, we lay them in a small wooden boat and bring them down to the water, near where this crevasse begins next to the ocean. The current sends the boats and the bodies through the crevasse, which eventually leads to the ocean again. But when they get to the ocean again, their spirits have left their bodies and are living in the crevasse instead. At night, if you listen carefully like we're listening now, you can hear their voices whispering to each other."

Zuko cocked his eyebrow, though a part of him believed her; what other explanation could he give? He could hear the whispers. "That's… a little creepy. But it's really cool too."

Katara giggled. "Gran-Gran told me that sometimes you should take time to listen to them, in case they want to tell you something."

Zuko smiled. "Have you ever heard what they're actually saying? I can't distinguish the words. I can just hear the voices."

"Once," she said quietly. "Actually, it was the night before Sokka and I found Aang in the iceberg."

"What did you hear?"

"I heard… it was my mother's voice. I thought I might have been going crazy at first, but then I realized… When the Southern Raiders took her life, they left her body here. It was a hit and run, not an abduction. The village still gave her the traditional farewell. I was there when they sent her off on the little boat, so I know that her spirit is down there, somewhere. She whispered to me that night, that I had to be strong and that I have a great destiny. She said that the world would need me; somebody would need my help. The next day, I found the Avatar, and I helped him end a century-old war."

Her voice had turned shaky by the end, and Zuko put a hand on her shoulder. "Your mother was right," he whispered. He wiped a tear from her cheek and smiled at her, smiling at him. They leaned their heads over the crevasse for a moment longer, listening to the quiet murmur of a million voices, singing their songs, telling their secrets, whispering to each other and whoever else was listening.

* * *

Author's Note: Well I hope I satisfied the prompt and that the requester and all other readers enjoyed it. Next up: Sea-prunes. (Yum!)


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Just to wrap up the events of the day that Zuko became an honorary member of the Southern Water Tribe, here's the feast they threw for him that night! Enjoy!

* * *

**Sea Prunes**

Katara hadn't been kidding when she said they would throw a feast for Zuko after he'd become an honorary member of the Southern Water Tribe. The Fire Lord ogled at the vast amount of foods in the giant hall where the whole city was meeting to dine that night; not because he'd never seen so much food – coming from the Fire Nation and growing up in the palace, he'd been subject to feasts on many occasions and extravagant was always an understatement – but because of how different the food was. He recognized few dishes and felt certain he'd never tasted any of them.

"Ready to chow down?" Katara smirked, watching him take in the sight of the food. Sokka was already piling his plate high with a variety of samples and didn't look as if he was going to wait for anybody to join him before he began to eat.

Zuko shrugged. "What would you recommend I try?"

"Everything! You have to try it all. Just a little bit of everything at least."

"Okay… well, where should I start?" She replied by passing him a large plate and leading him over to a large bowl full of strange, squishy, shrivelled blobs. They smelled sickeningly sweet. "What are these?"

"Stewed sea prunes!" she chimed happily, spooning a pile into her plate. "They're my favourite."

Zuko watched the sticky blobs on Katara's plate, half expecting them to sprout legs and start walking around. "I guess I'll try them first then."

Katara smiled at him, looking extremely pleased with herself. "I helped make them."

"I'm sure they'll taste great then," he said, humouring her. They sat across from each other and Zuko glanced around to make sure other people had started eating; many others had already joined Sokka in the pleasures of consuming the goods. Turning back to his plate, he poke a sea prune with his chopsticks and shuddered internally at the way it pressed in on itself and then sprung back out into shape. It was slippery and hard to get a hold of with the chopsticks, but Katara didn't seem to be finding it difficult. Zuko got a grip on the small, slimy thing and shoved it in his mouth. He started chewing. Katara watched him expectantly.

It tasted like death, or at least that's how he would have described it. The flavour was overpowering and sweet and disgusting, and all he could think of was the slug-like texture. He kept his face expressionless, lest he give away his distaste for his friend's food.

"Well?" Katara said, hopefully.

"It's… nice."

* * *

Author's Note: What would YOU do if you had a sea prune in your mouth and couldn't bring yourself to swallow it? I don't know which prompt I'll do next. I have one request waiting, but I'm a little stumped. From now on, let's keep the requests related specifically to the South Pole...


	7. Chapter 7

****Author's Note: So I finally thought of something for this prompt from I-Am-My-Own-Biggest-Mystery. Here we go and I hope you all enjoy it. My apologies for the long wait!

* * *

**The Monsters Inside Us**

"It's a form of relaxation," Katara said, smiling. "Without being very… relaxing… until afterwards."

He stared frowning at her. "Meaning?"

She bit her lip. "It's really cold. But the idea is to freeze any bad spirits inside your body and leave them in the water."

Zuko nodded slowly. "Let me get this straight. Your people jump into the freezing cold water… to relax. How is that relaxing?"

She giggled. "I told you; _afterwards_, it's relaxing. Because when you get out of the water again, any bad spirits that were inside you will have been left in the water." He continued staring at her. "You're very sceptical about this, aren't you?"

"Extremely." With a sigh, Katara dragged him from the house and towards the shallow pools along the city walls. She brought two thick towels with them. On the water's edge, she began to undress. Zuko watched in disbelieve as she stripped down to her underwear and then waded into the water. "Katara…?"

"Come on, get in!" she said, her teeth already starting to chatter. She shivered in a little deeper before Zuko shook himself out of his stupor and began to follow suit. He left his clothes on the edge of the water and started walking into the water. His toes started to hurt with the cold almost immediately. "See, it's not so bad," Katara said, holding herself. "You just have to… let the water do what it's gotta do."

"And this is supposed to rid me of any bad spirits."

She nodded. "The cold water penetrates the body and kills all of the monsters inside us, so that when we get out again, we are able to relax and feel lighter, better, warmer."

"I sure as hell hope I feel a lot warmer when I get out…" he muttered. Scowling, she splashed him. He'd only waded in up to his knees, and with the aid of her waterbending, the water had reached all the way up his chest. He yelled out in shock and fell over as he attempted to back out of the water, which caused him to yell out again. "Aarrgh! It's cold!"

Katara's laugh chimed musically from somewhere else in the pool as he sat up again. His whole body shook in spasms because of the cold and he concentrated on his breath of fire. "Hey, stop that! It defeats the purpose. You're supposed to be letting the cold in." He had to hold his breath to stop himself from doing it out of habit. "Come in a little deeper so that you can stand up properly. It works better when you're not all curled up like that."

Reluctantly, he waded deeper into the pool, towards her. When he stood next to her, he could feel a slight warmth coming from her and had to resist the urge to pull her close for warmth. But then he also noticed the way her body had stopped shaking, and although her skin was slightly pale and her eyes gave away the pain, he could tell that she'd made her body strong against the cold.

"Can we start relaxing now?" he asked after a moment of freezing silence, indicating back towards land.

She gave a small giggle and nodded before she led the way back to the water's edge.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you liked that, tell me what you thought. Let's keep prompts relevant to the idea of the South Pole and Southern Water Tribe from now on. Unless otherwise prompted, the next update will be: Snowflakes. Or have I already posted that one...?


	8. Chapter 8

****Author's Note: This one was requested by WildCitrusSunflower and I thought it was pretty cute, hahaha. Turtleduck with a little Zutara twist for you all to enjoy ;)

* * *

**Turtleduck**

There was a loud cry from Sokka's room that night, followed by some thudding and thumping and another loud cry. It woke up almost everybody in the house, and Hakoda, Katara, Zuko, Gran-Gran and Pakku rushed to see what was wrong. The room appeared empty at first, until Zuko pointed to a figure huddled underneath the bed. "Sokka?" The Water Tribe boy wriggled out from beneath the bed and threw himself towards the congregation in the doorway.

"What happened?" Katara and Hakoda asked in union.

"It was awful! Thank goodness you guys came!"

"_What_ exactly was horrible?" Gran-Gran asked, the creases in her forehead emphasised by her frown.

Sokka seemed to take a moment to gather his wits. "There I was, fast asleep, dreaming about pickled fish and blubbered seal-jerky, when all of a sudden, IT WAS ON MY FACE!"

"What was?" Zuko asked, frowning doubtfully. "I'm guessing _not_ the pickled fish or blubbered seal-jerky."

Sokka shook his head furiously. "I wouldn't have panicked if it was food. But it wasn't food! It was small and fuzzy, but at the same time hard and scratchy… and it sat right on my face!"

Katara cleared her throat. "That still doesn't tell us what it was."

"I'll tell you what it was," he said, raising his hands up dramatically. "It was the spirit of the hairy snowman's child coming to eat me!"

Everybody stared at him, frowning. Zuko cleared his throat. "What exactly is the hairy snowman's child?"

"The hairy snowman is this guy who wanders around the South Pole protected by his own disgustingly overgrown hair, consuming any living thing in its path! Then one day, it was seen with a hairy snowchild, and the villagers decided that for their own safety, they must destroy it before it became as dangerous as the snowman! So –"

"It's a myth," Katara interjected. "Sokka, you probably just imagined it," she said dismissively.

"But I opened my eyes and everything. I SAW IT!"

"And what did it look like, exactly?" Hakoda asked from within his son's room.

"Dad! Get out of there! It could still be lurking in the shadows…" Sokka backed himself against the wall and put his hands over his face, sinking to the ground. "It looked… I don't know, I didn't see it properly, but it was _right here_ on my _face_!" he said, pointing to his forehead. "It was going for my brain!"

Hakoda spent another moment inside the room before returning to the corridor with something cupped in his hand. A small quack erupted from his palms as he held them out towards his son. "Are you sure you weren't just joined in your bed by a harmless little turtleduck."

"Hey, that's my stowaway…" Zuko said. "I thought you were keeping him in a little basket by the fireplace?" He turned accusingly to Katara.

"I thought I was too," she laughed, taking him from her father. "Sokka, put your arms down for a second." Reluctantly, he lowered his guard and his sister pressed the little turtleduckling against his forehead. "Does that feel familiar?"

Sokka scowled at the people around him. "Yes."

Smiling, Katara cupped the little quacking creature close to her chest. "I think we have our culprit. You can sleep at ease now, Sokka. The hairy snowman's child isn't coming to get your. And if it was, I doubt it would be going for your brain."

With a sheepish grin, Sokka headed back into his room. "Thanks for your words of comfort, Katara. Wait… HEY!" he turned to glare at her.

"And this is exactly why your brain is safe…" He huffed and shut his door. Gran-Gran, Pakku and Hakoda went back to bed, leaving Zuko and Katara to stand awkwardly in the hallway, shivering against the invading cold. The turtleduckling gave a little quack and nestled sleepily into Katara. "Maybe it should sleep with me tonight."

Zuko shook his head. "I'm a firebender, I can keep it warmer." He extended his palms to take the creature. Katara handed it over reluctantly, but quickly snatched it back before he could take it.

"But I wanna do it!" she whinged.

Zuko scowled. "Well, so do I." He grabbed her wrists playfully and pulled her and the turtleduckling back towards him. Katara tugged back uncertainly and quickly broke into a smile. "Let me have him!"

"Why, Zuko? Do you want to cuddle up to this cutie-wootie all night? Because he's so cute?"

He scowled deeper. "Stop emasculating me. Hey, I deserve to cuddle a fluffy little thing all night after that stupid freezing cold water idea of yours earlier today."

She laughed. "But I was in the water too. And you're a firebender, so you can keep yourself warm. I need a turtleduck to help me!"

"You're used to the cold! And I'm used to turtleducks!"

Katara raised an eyebrow. "Did you used to sleep with turtleducks back in the Fire Nation too?"

"No! That's just weird."

"Then why are you so eager to do it now?"

Their conversation was abruptly interrupted by Sokka's voice. "If you two can't decide who sleeps with the turtleduckling, I'm going to feed it to the hairy snowman!"

While she was distracted, Zuko made a grab and captured not only the turtleduckling, but also Katara and carried them both back to his bedroom. "Guess we're both sleeping with it."

* * *

Author's Note: Ta-Da! Hope you enjoyed :) Next prompt is for Different Child: _Fever. _Which will be followed by/linked to _Pleasant Nightmares _ for I-Am-My-Own-Biggest-Mystery. You guys make my life so much easier when you give me connectable prompts. Stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I AM SO, SO, SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE TWO WEEKS! I'd meant to put this one up before I went away and let you know I'd be gone for a while in the A/N, but then I ran out of time and didn't get a chance to and I am really, really sorry please forgive me because I came back and wrote this chapter for Different Child! (-takes deep breath and remembers not to die-) Enjoy!

* * *

**Fever**

Katara awoke to the feeling of being too hot. _That's weird,_ she thought. Being too hot was something she'd never experienced in the South Pole, especially when she was in bed. Next to her, the little turtleduckling who'd slept with her the night before wriggled adorably. Katara gave a quiet giggle and stuck one foot out from under the blanket, into the freezing cold air. A groan on the other side of the turtleduckling reminded her that they were not alone. She was in Zuko's bed.

Sitting up, she looked uncertainly at him and considered leaving before he woke up. _I should leave before anyone wakes up and realizes I slept here! I don't want to give people the wrong idea… _

But a sudden, sharp cough from the sleeping Fire Lord quickly banished that thought from her mind. That's when she realized why she was so hot. _He's a firebender…_ she thought, reaching a hand out towards his face. _But even for a firebender, he is unbearably hot… in body temperature I mean! I already knew he was attractive._ She gave herself a small smile, which vanished when her hand made contact with his forehead. The heat leaving his body made her flinch. He literally burned her and Katara wondered for a moment if the bed would burst into flames the next second. But it didn't, and Zuko continued to lay there.

His skin was clammy and paler than usual. He coughed again. It didn't sound good. Something was very wrong with him. Biting her lip, Katara returned the turtleduck to its original bed near the fireplace before returning with water. She put the bucket down on the floor and sat on the edge of the bed, gently touching Zuko's shoulder to shake him awake.

"Zuko," she said softly. "Zuko, wake up." He stirred with a sudden coughing fit and then felt back into a restless sleep. He was sweating heavily and Katara frowned, unsure whether or not the fever was just terribly strong or if as a firebender, Zuko was able to sweat a fever out naturally. Nonetheless, Katara could see from the strain in his face that he was in pain. It bothered her deeply.

Using waterbending, she gathered water around her hands and turned them into glowing, soothing blue gloves. Zuko's whole body tensed for a moment and then relaxed when she placed them on his temples. She bowed her head in concentration and breathed in and out slowly.

"Katara?" his voice rasped.

She opened her eyes and looked down at his face. He was frowning. "You have a fever," she said quietly. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you." Zuko tried to nod, but was instead shaken by a tirade of violent coughs. Katara held her hands steady around his head and waited for him to be still again. He fell asleep again when the coughing stopped. "I'll make you better," she promised quietly.

* * *

Author's Note: Much calmer now that I've written that. Ha ha :) Heed my warning now: appa-appa-away will be flying away (again) from tomorrow until a few days before Christmas, so if the prompt _Pleasant Nightmares_ for I-Am-My-Own-Biggest-Mystery does not appear until then, do not be alarmed! However, I do plan on uploading it beforehand if I don't run out of time.

Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: This one is for I-Am-My-Own-Biggest-Mystery and continues from the previous chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Pleasant Nightmares**

Zuko's P.O.V

Something broke through the pain I found myself in. Past the unbearable heat, which was somehow coming from me, I felt her hands against me, cool and soothing and filling me with relief.

My body shook violently each time I coughed, and I could feel the fire trying to escape me. It took every last bit of energy not to burn her by accident and keep the flames inside. My lungs were burning, but she would fix me. Katara would take the pain away. She'd promised.

"Zuko," her voice came. I tried to pull my eyes open. There was her face, filled with concern. There was her smile, like an angel's, when I smiled at her, trying to convince her I was okay.

I shut my eyes again. Her hands traced my body in a way that made me relax. I felt the burning cool a little and was more than grateful for her presence.

She set her hands against my chest and the fire in my lungs almost erupted for a moment, before the pain dissipated. I took in a deep breath, relief washing over me. "Zuko?" her voice came again. I opened my eyes. Her face was so close to mine and her eyes were full of concern.

"I'm okay," I whispered. "Just keep doing what you're doing." Talking to her hurt, but I had to let her know that she was helping. I had to show her that I was thankful.

* * *

The pain never went away, not for what felt like a lifetime. The burning inside him, in his lungs, throat, head, heart, could only be soothed, but never banished from his body, no matter what Katara did. It was a fever like she'd never seen, and one like he'd never experienced. It was worse than the one his Uncle had nursed him through when they were refugees in Ba Sing Se. But this was no metamorphosis like it had been last time. This was true illness, pain, ailment.

Katara sat with the sick Fire Lord all day, doing all she could to sooth the burn of a firebender with a relentless fever.

"You took him into the cold water, didn't you?" Gran-Gran said casually as she sat with them. Katara nodded, feeling guilty. Perhaps she had caused his illness by making him swim. "I feel many of his dormant demons awakening and his body is expelling them. It may cause him pain now, but he will be better for it when he pulls through."

It took three days for the fever to reach its worst and start coming down. Zuko's body began to relax on its own, though Katara feared it was more out of exhaustion than how quickly he was recovering. She continued to stay with him, watching over him day and night. She was exhausted too. Katara may have been a master waterbender, but using her healing abilities so often for so long was draining. She'd stopped paying attention to time and forgot to eat, sleep or take care of herself at all. Her family became just as worried for her as they were for Zuko.

On the fifth day, she had been using her healing powers on him, just pressing her hands to his forehead. It was too much. She fell asleep and the water around her hands fell away, soaking the pillow beneath his head.

Zuko woke up a few hours later and turned his head to face her. She was still sleeping, her head on the pillow next to his. The way she'd fallen forward and was still sitting in her chair looked uncomfortable and Zuko forced himself to sit up. Gently, he pulled her on to the bed next to him. Her face was full of tiredness and he realized then just how much she'd done for him. He touched her lips and realized that they felt close to the temperature he remembered her being, or more than his temperature had finally returned to normal. With a gentle kiss against her forehead, Zuko closed his eyes and rejoined her in sleep. The nightmare was over.

* * *

Author's Note: I can feel lots of Zutara goodness to come. Don't leave me hanging guys, leave a review and I'll update again when I get back from my holiday. NO PROMPTS THIS TIME AROUND PLEASE! Review and you can start prompting again after next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I am officially back from my holidaying away from the computer! A belated Merry Christmas to all of my readers out there and a Happy New Year to come! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Warmth**

It was Zuko's turn to watch Katara sleep as he woke up feeling himself again, if not lighter in the heart. The waterbender's eyes looked heavy with exhaustion and he moved quietly to get comfortably again, determined not to wake her up. She moved unconsciously closer to his body and Zuko felt himself blush. But he didn't shrink away from her. She was warm and the air around them was cold. He had to stop himself from moving closer to her. But when Katara moved again, he couldn't help but put an arm around her.

"Zuko?" she mumbled in her sleep.

He shushed her gently. "Keep sleeping."

Katara disappeared into her slumber without hesitation. Her face was alarmingly close to his, and Zuko could feel her warm breath dancing against his neck. He pulled Katara closer to him and felt her make herself comfortable against his body.

"What time is it?" she whispered, her voice still riddled with sleep.

"Time for you to rest," he said.

She moved her head and Zuko felt her lips brush the skin on his neck. "Are you better?"

Zuko smirked. "Yes. I'm better. Now rest."

Katara's body took in a deep breath and he felt her let it out again in a heavy sigh. She was asleep again in seconds. Zuko pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

* * *

Author's Note: Short and sweet, feel free to leave prompts again relevant to the South Pole.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Here's one for WildCitrusSunflower. Fishing with Sokka, with a bit of a Zutara twist. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Fishing**

"Watch this, Zuko. This is how you catch a fish!" Sokka's face was smug as he leaned in what he believed to be a stealthy manner over the side of the canoe, spear raised high over his shoulder. Zuko raised an eyebrow at him, noting the innocent fish passing by the boat. It hardly looked big enough to be considered worth eating. But Sokka's face was intent on catching it.

"Got one!" Katara chimed, holding her catch up high above the canoe, ensnared by an orb of water.

Sokka threw his spear down into the water as she made her announcement and made a sound of indignation when it missed the fish. "Katara! You made me lose concentration!" he moaned.

Zuko smirked at the exchange, while Katara still held her fish above their heads with pride. Shaking his irritation away, Sokka turned to him. "The thing is, girls in the Water Tribes want to marry guys who know how to catch fish. It's a way of life. If a guy around here can't catch a fish, he's got no hope with the ladies."

"I guess that's why you're going to be marrying Suki instead of a Water Tribe girl," Katara teased. Sokka shot a glare at her.

Clearing his throat, Zuko sat forward. "I'm going to guess that girls who can waterbend don't fit into the category of 'looking for a guy who can fish'. I mean, Katara seems pretty capable of fishing by herself."

Sokka's eye twitched. "Yeah, but having said that, she's the only girl in the Southern Tribe who _can_ waterbend. Anyway, girls in the Northern Tribe are only supposed to use their bending for healing."

"That is an outdated rule that been revoked since I kicked Master Pakku's butt," Katara rebuked.

"Nonetheless!" Sokka announced. "Fishing is just something all guys should be able to do. Zuko, here, have a go! It's important that you learn these things." Sokka handed the Fire Lord a spear. With a sigh, Zuko stood up and peered carefully over the edge of the boat, eyeing off a large salmon-eel. "Now, seeing as this is your first time, don't feel too bad if you don't get it right. Totally normal. It just means we'll have to practice a little more. Okay, so you've spotted a fish, now you sorta gotta aim at it by raising the spear up over your shoulder and you've gotta be really patient or you'll totally screw it-"

In one swift movement, Zuko raised the spear and thrust it down into the water, leaving the salmon-eel to struggle helplessly as he raised it up out of the water. Sokka gawked. "How'd I go?" Zuko asked.

"You… got it good… But you didn't do it right!"

Katara gave a soft giggle. "I think he didn't it perfectly." She slid the fish off the end of Zuko's spear. "You can catch fish for me anytime." Sokka didn't miss the small wink his sister gave the Fire Lord, or the smug smirk that twisted his lips in return.

* * *

Author's Note: Let me know what you thought and feel free to leave more prompts. Next: _A Bracing Tea Lesson _for Gorbetta.


	13. Chapter 13

****Author's Note: This one is for Gorbetta. Re-introducing... (drum roll)... Iroh! Enjoy :)

* * *

**A Bracing Tea Lesson**

Unlce Iroh's visit was no surprise after his nephew had been in the Southern Water Tribe for so long. When Katara had written saying that the Fire Lord had fallen ill, the man had boarded a ship and set sail immediately. However, by the time he arrived in the South Pole, Zuko was well and Iroh's appearance was quickly turned to a concerned visit to a little holiday.

"In my age, I am starting to feel the cold all the more," he said entering the house with Katara and Zuko. "We should all sit down and have a warming cup of tea."

Katara's face came suddenly alight with excitement. "Oh Iroh! I know something that is going to absolutely make your stay here. You've got to try some of the Water Tribe's traditional teas."

Zuko groaned loudly and was met with a glare from both Uncle and waterbending mater. "Miss Katara, that sounds like a lovely idea!"

Inside the house, she sat them both down at the table and started making the tea. "It's actually been quite a long time since I've had a cup myself. Hold on, I'll get Gran-Gran. I'm sure she'd love to join us."

Iroh kept a close eye on the teapot while Katara was absent. "How has your stay been? Aside from falling sick, of course. That tea does smell nice."

"My stay has been enjoyable," Zuko said. "Katara and her family are very hospitable. And of course, Katara took great care of me while I was recovering."

"Is that so? How nice of her."

Zuko nodded. "Her healing abilities are strong. Though, I already knew that." He touched the place on his stomach where Azula had struck him with lightning. "Gran-Gran and Chief Hakoda said she didn't leave my side." Zuko noticed the sudden smile on his uncle's face and quickly cleared his throat, changing the topic. "I must admit some of the Water Tribe traditions and delicacies are… in disagreement with me."

Iroh frowned. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Let's just say, I'm a little hesitant to try the tea. I'm going to guess it's going to be seaweed flavoured or something."

Iroh laughed in amusement. "Now that sounds unlikely."

"It doesn't _smell_ unlikely."

Iroh hushed him as Katara and Gran-Gran entered the room. "Good afternoon, General Iroh."

Iroh beamed happily up at her. "Good afternoon. Will you be joining us for a cup of your Tribe's fine tea?"

Gran-Gran chuckled. There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Of course. I must see your reaction when you try it."

Katara brought the pot over to the table along with a tray of cups and began to pour the liquid. Zuko wrinkled his nose to the offensive smelling liquid she placed in front of him, but said nothing. "Our Tribe has drank this tea since ancient times. It's so good for you. Of course, all teas are good for you, but vegetation is scarce in these colder parts. Go on, try it Iroh, tell us what you think."

Katara sat down between her Gran-Gran and Zuko and the ladies started sipping away. Iroh raised the cup delicately to his lips and took a hearty mouthful. Zuko knew better than to touch his cup when he saw the smug look on Gran-Gran's face while she watched his uncle.

"What do you think, General Iroh?"

The man put the cup down and seemed to have to force himself to swallow. "What flavour is this tea?"

"Seaweed."

Zuko gently pushed his cup away. "I told you so."

"Well what do you think of it, Zuko?" Katara smirked.

"I think you should be nice to me and not make me drink it."

She gave a small pout. "But I want you to try my Tribe's traditional tea."

With a heavy sigh, he lifted the cup to his mouth, shut his eyes and took a mouthful of the tea. After he put it down, he sat back. "Still better than sea-prunes."

"What are sea-prunes?" Iroh asked, smiling.

"I'll make them for you for dinner, Iroh," Gran-Gran said, standing and moving into the kitchen.

Zuko and Katara started laughing. "Uncle, you're going to have to learn the hard way now." He absently put an arm around the back of Katara's chair and didn't notice the smirk his Uncle gave them.

Katara cleared her throat, removing his arm from around her seat. "Excuse me, Zuko, but I couldn't help but notice that you hadn't finished your tea."

He made a sour face at her, but Katara kept smiling. "You're really mean."

"Drink up. It's good for you."

Zuko drank the tea as fast as he could, trying not to taste it. It burned his mouth as he didn't give it time to cool. When he was finished, he looked at Katara for approval and she nodded. "Still better than sea-prunes." He put his arm around the back of her chair again. Iroh grinned madly.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it, leave a review. Next up is a combination of two very well matched prompts from Different Child and oreoplatzchen: _A Winter Dance. _


	14. Chapter 14

****Author's Note: This one is a combination of recent prompts from Different Child and oreoplatzchen. Hope you guys enjoy it. CONTAINS ZUTARA!

* * *

**A Winter Dance**

"Let me get this straight… you want _me_ to teach you how to do traditional Southern Water Tribe dances."

Zuko sighed, suppressing the urge to hit his head against the nearest wall. "Yes, Sokka. It would be much appreciated." Sokka looked at him sceptically and Zuko scowled back. "Hey, I was unaware of this thing that's happening tonight until your father mentioned it this morning."

Sokka gawked. "It's not a _thing_! Tonight is the Winter Solstice, and in honour of the spirits that watch over our Tribe, we hold a Winter Solstice Ball."

"Okay, okay, sorry. This… ball. I need to learn how to dance for it."

"Exactly!"

Zuko shrugged. "So… will you teach me or not?"

"Why didn't you just ask?!"

"I did…"

"Oh…"

* * *

_SEVERAL HOURS LATER._

"You do this pretty well. But… why are you so bent on getting this dance perfect? Heck, half of the Tribe probably doesn't know how to do it properly. They just dance however they want."

Such a conversation felt all the more awkward to Zuko when he had one of Sokka's hands in one of his, and his other hand on Sokka's waist. "I just… um… wanted to get it right? I'm trying to be cultured here."

"Oh, I get it. You've met a girl!"

The Fire Lord scowled. "I've met plenty of girls. I'm not a monk."

Sokka gave a little 'tut' of exasperation as Zuko spun him. "You know what I mean. You're trying to impress a Water Tribe girl tonight."

Zuko dipped him, but before they could straighten up, and before Zuko could make a retort, the door swung open, admitting Hakoda, Gran-Gran, Iroh and Katara, who stopped short at the sight of the boys.

"Um…"

Sokka found himself very quickly on the floor as Zuko straightened up without him. "Definitely _not_ what it looks like…"

* * *

The Winter Solstice Ball was held in a giant room made of ice. It much resembled the Northern Water Tribe's official meeting place, before the chief and his family. The icy interior was lavished with elaborate carvings and delicate details that brought the room to life long before the tribespeople entered and before the festivities began. Hakoda and his family, along with Zuko, were the first there, to meet and greet all other guest upon arrival.

By the time night fell – which didn't take long, being the Winter Solstice – the hall was packed with frivolous party-goers and traditional Water Tribe music.

"So Zuko, spotted the girl you're going to ask to dance with?" Sokka asked, nudging the Fire Lord in the ribs.

Scowling, Zuko replied. "I've had my eye on her since she arrived, trust me." With a low chuckle, Sokka left, giving him a wink for luck.

"What was that all about?" a soft female voice asked near Zuko's ear. He turned to face Katara, smiling in her silken blue and white gown. She looked like a snow-angel from a children's story. "I hope you boys were planning to dance with each other _here_. You'd have an awful lot of people staring at you."

"I swear, it wasn't what it looked like…"

"Sure…" She smirked, but Zuko couldn't be annoyed at her for her smugness. "How are you liking the festivities?"

The Fire Lord gave the room a sweeping look before returning his gaze to her. "It's nice. A very light-hearted community get-together. Everyone seems to be having fun at least. And it's a pretty family friendly atmosphere."

Katara almost cackled. "Yeah, you'll change your mind about that last point after dinner when the kids get sent home and the, uh, delicacies come out."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Are these delicacies alcoholic?"

"Very. You'll have to try some."

"That depends. Are sea-prunes or seaweed involved in the ingredients?"

"You can't taste them, I promise."

"If they're in it, I doubt it." Katara gave him a sharp nudge in the ribs and he gave a small wince. "You're so mean."

She nudged him again and started laughing as he tried not to react. He tried to ignore her completely, so she did it again. And again. "You know, I'm going to keep getting meaner until you ask me to dance."

The corner of Zuko's mouth twitched. "What makes you think that's a good idea?"

Scoffing, she smirked. "Please, my family caught you dancing with my brother earlier. You need to redeem yourself. And don't tell me that you _wanted_ to dance with Sokka. He was teaching you some moves, wasn't he?"

He nodded, grinning. "Though I'm not sure if I trust what he taught me to be accurate."

"Well?"

Frowning, he turned to face her properly. She seemed to be awaiting his request to dance rather expectantly. Her eyes stared into his for a moment, with more intensity than Zuko was completely comfortable with. _Breathe in, breathe out_, Zuko said to himself. Then, flashing her one of his rare genuine smiles, he offered her a hand. "Dance with me, Miss Katara?"

The blush that appeared in her cheeks did not escape his notice. Her hand fell into his grasp and he pulled her body towards his a little faster than he'd meant to. He faltered under her gaze as he tried to remember the steps to the dance Sokka had taught him, while at the same time direct them towards the dance floor, where some other younger couples were already twirling about.

A giggle escaped her lips as they moved together.

"What is it?" he asked, spinning her.

She shook her head. "Nothing."

He managed to poke her without falling out of step. "Tell."

Katara's blush deepened and her eyes lingered on the floor somewhere to the side for a moment longer than normal before they flitted back up to his face. "You still have icing-sugar from one of the little cakes you ate earlier on the corner of your mouth."

Embarrassed, Zuko fell out of step and they stopped dancing for a moment while he thought of what to do with himself. "Sorry…" He began to reach a hand up to his mouth to wipe it, but she caught it.  
"Wait, I'll get it."

A soft pair of lips were pressed against the corner of his mouth before he had time to consider what she'd meant. He felt her tongue dart out to touch the skin gently before he turned his head to catch her mouth properly. Katara tasted sweeter than he expected she would – and he would quietly admit that he'd thought of it – but that only made him kiss her with more care. When she gently pulled away, Zuko stared smugly at her. "Did you get it?"

The corner of her lips twitched and she shook her head. "I missed a bit."

And that's how Sokka spotted them from across the room, lip-locked in the middle of the dance-floor.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed that little cutie. Are you all happy I finally made them kiss? Yay for kissing. Next: _Polar-bear Dogs _for WildCitrusSunflower.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: For WildCitrusSunflower. Enjoy.

* * *

**Polar Bear-Dogs**

They sat together, huddled in a thick fur blanket while the moonbeams illuminated the snow.

"Are you sure these things exist?" Zuko asked, sceptically. "We've been out here for hours. It's freezing. I'd better not get sick again."

Katara hushed him. "Just be patient. They'll come."

Zuko took a deep breath and asked the gods for the gift of patience while they sat in the snow. Considering they were alone, he slowly put an arm around her. Even in the dark, he managed to catch the little smile that graced her lips. "Nobody back at the dance is going to be missing us, right?"

Katara gave a small laugh. "Everybody who was still dancing when we left have probably drank too much to notice we're gone, if anybody is crazy enough to still be awake. I'd say most people are asleep or passed out by now."

Zuko sighed. "I'd like to be asleep…" The comment earned him a sharp elbow to the ribs, which caused him to grunt, which caused Katara to shush him again as she pointed excitedly across the icy plains before them. A flicker of movement had caught her eye, and soon enough, Zuko could see it too.

"That's them."

As they came closer, the shape of the creatures became clear. They were large creatures with long bodies, long faces and long bushy tails. The legs were less bear-like and more dog-like, allowing the creatures the sprint across the expanse before them easily.

Zuko's eyes widened at this late-night wonder and Katara's expression became smug.

"Believe me now?"

The Fire Lord leaned back and nodded. "They're pretty cool. Komodo Rhinos are still way cooler though."

"No way!" Katara objected. "Polar Bear-Dogs are the coolest. Nothing is cooler."

Zuko rolled his eyes. Katara stuck her tongue out. Across the icy plains, the polar bear-dogs raised their heads to the moon as they ran and gave a melodious howl.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you liked it, please feel free to leave a review and prompts are most welcome.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: This one is for Different Child, so I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**Penguin Sledding**

"Are you sure this is safe?" Zuko asked, doubtfully, as Katara led him up the snowy slope.

She had to resist the urge to throw a fish at him. "It's fine, I promise. I do this all the time. And it's easy."

As they neared the crest of the slope, Katara started waving the fish around above her head. What had been a quiet murmur became an excited conundrum of squawking. Before long, there were penguins gathered all around Katara, almost half her size and waddling adorably from side to side as they shuffled around. Zuko reached out to touch one and quickly withdrew his hand with a scowl when the penguin tried to peck him.

"You have to feed them before they'll let you touch them," Katara said, as if it were obvious.

"Well I didn't know, did I?"

This time, she really did throw a fish at him, and he had to fight to keep it out of reach of the penguins.

"Pick a penguin and feed it," Katara winked, slipping another fish into the mouth of the penguin closest to her.

Zuko chose himself a penguin – one of decent size, in the hopes that he wouldn't squash it accidentally – and quickly fed the fish to it. It gulped the meal down within seconds and then came towards Zuko, searching him for more food.

"What now?" he asked the waterbender. But she was already coaxing her penguin back towards the slope.

"Bring it over this way!" she called over. "Pretend you have another fish. It will follow you."

Zuko did what he could, but quickly discovered that he wasn't as good as lying about having fish as Katara was. Eventually, the penguin followed him over to the slope, though it seemed more out of pity than a belief that Zuko had another fish to feed it.

"Now what?" Zuko asked, reluctantly looking down the hill.

"Keep your legs firmly clamped around its body and GO!" Before she'd finished her sentence, Katara had positioned herself behind her penguin and jumped on its back, pushing it forward, onto its stomach, sending it flying down the slope.

Zuko gawked after her as they sped away. Then, determined to get it right, he acted fast, darting behind the penguin and jumping on it. He was sure he'd done it wrong when he felt himself almost sliding off behind the penguin as they descended the slope, but he somehow managed to get a good enough grip around its body with his legs.

Until they went over a rock and became airborne.

The ground rose up to Zuko in slow motion and the penguin landed neatly and kept sliding somewhere to his left, while he tumbled through the snow the rest of the way down. The rocks he encountered without the penguin knocked the wind out of him and left him knowing there would be bruises later if he didn't leave the snow to act as an icepack.

He slid to a stop at the bottom of the slope and let out a deep sigh; a mixture of exasperation and relief.

"Zuko!" He heard Katara call his name. He didn't bother to move while her snow-muffled footsteps closed in on him. "Are you okay?!" He felt her kneel down near his head and place a hand on his back. Slowly, Zuko looked up at her, a grimace across his face, and just stared at her. The worry on her face vanished almost immediately, and before she could start laughing, he put his face back down into the snow. Katara cackled like a madwoman. "How does one manage to fail at penguin sledding?"

* * *

Author's Note: Haha Zuko! I'm so mean to you in my stories... Enjoy, guys. Next: _Surfing_, for Different Child (again). More prompts and reviews are welcome.


	17. Chapter 17

****Author's Note: This one is for Different Child. Enjoy!

* * *

**Surfing**

"This might be a little different to what you're used to, Zuko," Sokka said, as if trying to sooth the Fire Lord.

Zuko just scowled. "At this point, I'm expecting the worst."

Just like when he went penguin sledding with Katara, he was standing at the top of an icy slope. The difference was that instead of a penguin, he was going to ride a surfboard… or, a piece of driftwood, anyway. And at the bottom of the slope, there was not a flat plain of snow. There was a drop-off into the ocean.

"The idea is to get up as much speed as you can and land in the water as far from the shore as possible. Then you just turn yourself around and let the waves wash you back in. The penguins do it all the time."

"Penguins do it because it's in their nature. I'm doing this because you're making me."

"Do you want to stand a chance with my sister or not?"

"I'm pretty sure I've already –"

"LALALALALA! STOP TALKING IDON'TWANNAKNOW!"

Zuko put his hands up. "Okay, okay. So, surfing…"

"Yes. Surfing."

"I'm going to guess that water is really, really cold down there."

"Yeah…"

"I'm going to get really, really sick again. Aren't I?"

"Hopefully."

"SOKKA! BE NICE!" Katara's voice boomed from behind them, causing them both to flinch.

"I mean of course you won't get sick, Zuko. You'll be fine." Sokka gave the Fire Lord what would have been a reassuring pat on the shoulder, except that he is Sokka, and therefore very bad at being reassuring.

Katara came and put a hand on his back while Sokka sized up the slope. "Listen, it's easy."

Zuko snorted. "That's what you said about penguin-sledding. Do we remember how that turned out?"

"Yes, but that only went bad because you went over a rock. This is completely different. You're lying down on a board and you don't have to dig your knees into it to stop yourself falling off. Just go for it. It'll be fun."

Zuko sighed, reluctant as ever, but was rewarded with a peck on the cheek before Katara disappeared. Sokka's face held a scowl in the most comical way that only Sokka could manage. "Shall we, Zuko?"

He sighed again and gestured for Sokka to take the lead. The boy threw himself down the slope with the board underneath him, harder than necessary, and Zuko didn't miss the _oomph_ he let out as he winded himself. But there he went, soaring down the slope.

Zuko wouldn't be left behind. He landed more lightly on his board as he started downhill, the snow flying up around him as he accelerated uncontrollably. It felt like he was going way too fast for his own safety.

Ahead of him, he heard Sokka let out a sound half-way between a victorious whoop and a terrified yelp as he flew over the edge of the cliff and dropped out of view. Within seconds, Zuko was at the lip of the cliff too and flying over the edge.

Flying.

That's what it felt like. Not like on Appa's back, but as if he himself was flying. Maybe this was what Aang felt like on his glider, or when he became airborne with his own airbending.

Flying.

Falling.

Very fast falling.

Zuko felt as if he'd left his stomach back up on the cliff as he met the waves head-on. The water basically rose up to meet him, and the next moment, he was under the water, encapsulated in the freezing cold of its embrace.

Somehow, he was still clinging to the makeshift surfboard when he surfaced, and was able to turn himself back towards the shore. Just ahead of him, Sokka was coughing, spluttering and moaning like a child who hadn't gotten their way. He appeared to be having difficulty staying afloat. Zuko paddled over, with a gentle nudge from a wave, and pulled Sokka back up onto his surfboard.

"And the next part is just like regular surfing, right?"

Sokka nodded, somewhat ashamed of himself. They caught the next wave in and met Katara on the icy beach. She came prepared with towels and bended all the water she could off of them before they could catch death.

Zuko couldn't help but smirk when Katara asked them how it went. "It was fun!" She blinked at him, surprised, and turned to Sokka for confirmation. Sokka harrumphed and started marching home, the squelch of wet shoes resounding with each step. Katara dried Zuko as best she could and he put an arm around her before they started heading back.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, Sokka outdid himself yet again. I think Zuko is just a little bit smug. Next time: _The Talk_ for - you guessed it - Different Child. Stay tuned! Leave reviews and prompts are welcome.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Sorry for such a long wait! Things have been busy lately and I have been lazy, but here is a chapter based on a prompt by Different Child. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**The Talk**

It wasn't until a few moments after Zuko entered the room that he felt their eyes on him. He turned, eyebrows raised, to the two men sitting across from each other on the kitchen table.

"Hi," he greeted them uncertainly.

Sokka made some sort of sound somewhere between indignation and a challenge. Hakoda leaned forward and indicated to one of the empty seats. "Sit down, Zuko." It clicked in the back of Zuko's mind that this conversation could end very badly, if it was about what he thought it would be about. He took the seat without resistance and tried to keep a cool face. "Sokka and I have noticed something about you that sets you apart from a lot of other young men."

It wasn't the opening line Zuko had expected the Chief to use, but then perhaps he had guessed the conversation topic incorrectly. "What's that, Sir?"

Hakoda leaned back in his chair and regarded the Fire Lord. "The way my daughter acts around you."

Or, perhaps Zuko had not guessed wrongly. For a moment, he stayed quiet, half expect Hakoda to go on without a line from him. But the silence dragged on and it became apparent that Hakoda was waiting. "I thought you said you'd noticed something about _me_."

"It is about you," the Chief said simply. "Katara only acts this particular way when she's around you."

"And how exactly has she been acting, in your eyes?"

Hakoda let slip a gentle chuckle. Zuko couldn't say for sure, but he thought his face softened. "She looks at you the way Kaya would look at me, when she was alive." Then his face really did soften, his hard composure completely dissolved. The statement took Zuko by surprise and he felt his mouth open a little; partially out of joy and partially in sympathy for Hakoda's loss. Then, as if it had taken a moment for Sokka to register what his father had said, there was a small gasp and the younger tribesman gawked at the chief. "And I believe that you look at her much the same way I looked at Kaya."

Zuko closed his mouth and tried to compose himself; tried to find the right words. "Chief Hakoda, I think that Katara knows how I feel about her. And I think I know how she feels about me."

Hakoda gave another soft chuckle. "You're in love with each other. As if it wasn't blatantly obvious. Sokka and I waited here for you with the intention of warning you not to go anywhere near here unless you wanted trouble from us, but who am I to stop either of you if you're both happy?"

"But Dad," Sokka broke in, suddenly whining. "I wanted to kick his butt!"

Zuko laughed. "You have permission to if I ever hurt your sister, Sokka."

Sokka snorted. "Like I need your permission to stick up for my little sister!"

"I'm sure she'd rather kick my butt herself, if I ever wronged her. So you might have to check with her first."

Hakoda rolled his eyes. "Alright, boys. Enough. Zuko, I respect you, and as long as you respect my daughter and make her happy, I'll allow whatever the two of you agree on." With that, the chief stood and moved towards the door, indicated for Sokka to follow.

"Thank you, Sir," Zuko said, as they left. Sokka turned to glare at him over his shoulder and gestured to him a threat Zuko knew to take seriously; _I'm watching you._

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that. Next up is _Underpants _for iRockYourSocks followed by _Fireplace _for WildCitrusSunflower. Please not that prompts are now CLOSED and no further prompts will be accepted. Sorry all, but it's time for me to start wrapping this baby up. Don't forget to review!


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Here's one from the prompt left by iRockYourSocks. It was actually a little sad how easy I found this to write. And I swear I had way too much fun. Might post this as a one-shot over at my deviantART account... Enjoy!

* * *

**Underpants**

Katara rubbed at the goose-bumps on her arms and tried to block out the freezing cold to concentrate. Her room was empty except for herself and all of her personal belongings, including the drawer full of undergarments spread out on top of her bed. With a frown, she picked up one piece of material, and then another, and held the up in front of her to decide which one looked better. She'd been repeating this process for the better part of the past hour and was beyond frustrated at her inability to make the choice.

To her left was a pile of underwear that were definitely NOT attractive. To her right were the underwear she deemed most attractive and in the middle of the bed were the underwear that were somewhere in between. She focused on the pile to the right, trying to pick out the perfect set.

The air was far too cold on her skin and she had started shivering long ago. But Katara refused to dress herself until she was certain she was wearing the most attractive underpants.

A gentle knock sounded at her door and she scrambled to don a thick woollen robe. "C-Come in!" she said, sighing relief at the pleasant warmth of the garment.

Gran-Gran cracked opened the door and stuck her head into the room. "Are you alright? You've been in here for a long time. It's not like you." The elderly lady then caught sight of the three piles of undergarments displayed on Katara's bed and raised an eyebrow. "Spring cleaning?"

Katara nodded and let a sigh escape as she leaned against her wardrobe. "I guess so…"

A soft smile graced Kanna's lips. "Need some help?" Katara nodded again and her grandmother stepped in, shutting the door behind her. "If I'm not mistaken, I'd guess that you're planning to spend the night in the company of the Fire Lord."

Katara's eyes bulged in shock and a furious blush rose to her cheeks. "Gran-Gran!" she coughed, mortified.

"Am I wrong?" Kanna's smile was sly and knowing and Katara gawked at her in disbelief. "I was young once too, you know. And I remember fretting over my first _special_ night with a man as well."

Katara pressed her lips into a sort of pout and cast a glance at her bed. "Did you have trouble decided which underpants to wear?"

Kanna laughed heartily. "Yes, Katara. I think most women do. And it's perfectly normal. You want to look as attractive as possible the first night you spend with a man."

Katara blushed and slowly let her head tilt towards the pile of underwear she had approved attractive. "But which ones do I wear? I can't decide what's… sexier. And what if I think something is attractive and Zuko doesn't?"

Her blush hardened when she saw her grandmother rolling her eyes. "Katara, once he sees them, you won't be wearing them for much longer, even if it's the sexiest lingerie in the world."

She gasped, clapping her hands over her hears. "Gran-Gran!"

The woman started laughing again. "Would you like me to help you?"

Katara glanced between her grandmother and the pile of nice underpants on the bed, then nodded. The elderly woman sauntered across and sat on the end of the bed, throwing the other two piles back into their drawer before she started to examine to 'approved' pile. Katara approved meekly and sat on the other side of the pile.

"My first piece of advice is to get rid of anything that isn't black, red or white. Lingerie is always sexiest in those colours, and that will definitely help narrow things down." Katara hastily followed this instruction and reduced the pile a half. "Now, do you have any g-strings or crotchless underwear?"

Katara goggled at her. "No…"

She gave an indignant harrumph. "You should definitely invest in some for future. Now let me see…" Gran-Gran sifted through the remaining underpants, lifting some up to examine, tossing a few more back into the cupboard, until finally she smiled in satisfaction, holding up a piece of thin, black material with a lacy pattern. "This should do perfectly." She handed it gently to Katara and tossed her a matching bra before stuffing what was left back into the cupboard and putting them out of sight. Gran-Gran stood up and made towards the door, a smug look upon her face. "You have fun tonight, Katara."

The door clicked shut behind her and Katara sat on the end of her bed, clutching the undergarments and resisting the urge to rock back and forth as she tried not to imagine Gran-Gran wearing arousing lingerie to bed with Pakku.

* * *

Author's Note: So... what did you guys think? :) Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review and stay tuned for the next little update, _Fireplace _for WildCitrusSunflower.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: The last prompt on the list, for WildCitrusSunflower. I hope you like it because I really loved writing it.

* * *

**Fireplace**

Katara lay in a tangle of blankets, still recalling the warmth of another person's body against hers. Somewhere on the floor, the underwear she'd spent so long fretting over had been forgotten. A faint smile lingered on the corner of her mouth as she teetered on the edge of sleep, but the movement of the body beside her made her stir.

Cracking an eye open, she saw Zuko sitting up in the bed, head hanging, the white skin of his back facing her in the darkness of her room. "Are you cold?" he asked in a hoarse voice. Katara nodded, although he was not looking. As if he'd sensed the gesture, Zuko stood and padded quietly over to the small fireplace at the back of the room, dragging one of the blankets along with him.

Katara wrapped the remaining blankets a little tighter around her body in his absence and frowned, trying to stop her eyes from drooping shut again. She had no choice but to close them for a moment when the sudden flare broke through the darkness. It took all the willpower she could muster to let the light invade her eyes again, dragging her further from sleep, which her body so badly needed. But she could see Zuko's silhouette against the glow of the fire he had started, leaning against the wall in front of it. The blanket hung loosely around his waist like a towel. Slowly, he sat down and pulled it up around his shoulders.

"What's wrong?" she whispered across the room to him. The room felt suddenly so empty, although they were both there. For a moment, Zuko didn't respond, and she wondered if he hadn't heard. But she heard the way he inhaled, almost _carefully_, held it and then slowly let it out again. Katara propped herself up on her elbows and waited.

"You know I go back to the Fire Nation in a few more days."

She blinked and let her eyes dart away from his silhouette. Of course she knew when he'd leave. She was dreading the day more and more as it approached. Somehow, two months had gone by so fast, and it felt like Zuko's time in the Southern Water Tribe had only just begun. But he was right; a matter of days, and the Fire Lord would be returning to his own homeland.

The room wasn't what felt empty. Katara felt empty. Zuko leaving was a fact she had refused to take into account at the start of the night. Or at the start of the feelings she was having for him. If she showed him how she felt, he wouldn't leave. He couldn't. Somehow, time would stand still for them. Katara had fooled herself into believing it would work. But it wouldn't work, couldn't work, now, later, or ever.

Pushing the blanket away from her, she slid out of the bed and padded over to crouch next to him in front of the flickering fireplace. It gave off a warm glow and the smell of wood-smoke, which she'd learned to love. There was something comforting about the scent and as she leaned into him, she realized that it was his scent too. Zuko smelled like wood-smoke. Always. And that's why Katara loved that smell.

Her body gave a shudder and she couldn't tell if it was from heartache or the cold. Either way, Zuko's arm found its way around her shoulders, and she found herself wrapped in the blanket with him. His skin felt nice against hers and his warmth spread through her like the warmth from the fire. Katara closed her eyes and pressed her face against the curve between his neck and shoulders. He held her there, saying nothing. Just holding her.

It wasn't until he pulled her away and wiped her face that she realized she had started crying. Still, Zuko said nothing and just looked at her sadly while the tears came and fell. She took deep breaths to steady herself and caught his hand as he wiped the last of them away. Her lips pressed against his fingertips and she closed her eyes again. Zuko gently freed his hand from hers and tilted her head up. Katara opened her eyes.

They stared at each other in silence for a long time, until Zuko finally gave her one last kiss and pulled her closer to him. He rocked her to sleep in his arms in front of the fire. The last thing Katara could remember before losing consciousness was the feeling of his lips against the top of her head.

* * *

Author's Note: I know it was a little bit sad, but fear not! I'm going to write another two chapters to wrap things up and I promise you a happy, Zutara-filled ending. Don't forget to leave a review and check back soon for the last couple of updates.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: As I promised, I am going to give you a happy ending. So sit back and enjoy.

* * *

**Carvings**

"It's something I've always wanted to try," Zuko said, shrugging. He attempted a look of indifference while Sokka scrutinized his face, but felt it was too put on. Nonetheless, Sokka nodded and led him into another room.

"Water Tribe carvings are great! Really decorative, ya know?" Zuko nodded in agreement as they sat down in front of a long stretch of bench. "First things first; you need to pick your material and get an idea of what size you want the end product to be, both in width and thickness. Is there anything in particular you want to make?"

Zuko searched his brain for an appropriate answer; something that wouldn't tip Sokka off in regards to his intentions. "Um…"

Hakoda cleared himself in the doorway behind them. "Why not a simple pendant? You could attach it to a bracelet, or… a _necklace_." Zuko felt the strength of the hint in the chief's voice and felt his own eyebrow go up in shock. What a suggestion from Hakoda himself. Zuko chanced a sideways glance at Sokka to gauge his reaction, but he seemed to have taken his father's words as an innocent suggestion with no connotations.

"Great idea, Dad! That should get you started on something easy, Zuko."

"Right… So, I pick a material?"

"Yep! A pendant should be small enough to fit comfortably into the palm of your hand. So cut the material to the right size and then you just wanna think of a cool little design. Here!" Sokka handed him a handful of scrolls. "There are some pictures in there that might give you an idea."

They spent the better part of the afternoon in the little workshop room, with Hakoda checking up on them now and then. Zuko carved out three different designs in practice, each one better than the last. "I think you're getting the hang of it!" Sokka said, beaming with pride. Zuko smirked to himself as Hakoda leaned over his shoulder and gave a small nod of approval. Sokka suddenly gave a tired stretch and stood up. "Well, that's enough carving for me for one day. I'm going fishing!" With that, he left the room.

Hakoda gave a quiet laugh and made to follow him, only to pause in the doorway and peer back at Zuko. "Making another attempt?" Zuko felt a blush rising to his cheeks and gave a small nod. "The one's you've been practicing would look nice attached to a piece of sky-blue ribbon. It's in the top drawer in the corner."

"Um… thanks…"

It was long after dinner when Zuko finished the pendant. He'd work slowly and carefully, determined to make the design perfect. He'd kept Katara's necklace in mind when he'd carved the waves of the ocean, but rather than the swirls above them, he'd made the outline of a rising sun, half peeking over the water. He pinned the pendant to the ribbon Hakoda had suggested with a little golden stud and fastened a clasp at the ends. For a long moment, he sat staring at his work, wondering if it was good enough; wondering if everything he had done – and was about to do – was right.

With a deep breath, he gave a nod of determination and took up the delicate piece of jewellery before he marched out of the room. His feet led him up some stairs and down several passageways before he came to a stop outside a door. He stood still, hesitating. What if this was wrong? _No, _he told himself. _Changing my mind would be wrong._ He knocked.

Katara pulled the door open a few seconds later and let her eyes widen for just a moment at the sight of him. They hadn't spoken since the night before; not even when they'd woken up in front of the dead fireplace. Her body language became reserved and she let her eyes fall to the floor between them. "What is it?"

"Can I come in?" Katara blinked at the floor a couple of times before she let him past, despite herself. The door clicked shut behind him and he turned to see her hunched shoulders as she leaned against it, willing herself to face him. "I'm sorry last night didn't end on the happiest note," he began.

But Katara started shaking her head. "I don't want to think about it, Zuko. I should have thought of you leaving and what it would mean before I let last night happen. I –" Zuko cut her off with a hard kiss. Her lips were hesitant, but they gave in to him for a moment before she pulled herself away. "Don't. Don't do this to me. Not after you made it so clear last night that you're going to have to leave."

"Come with me," he blurted out, more hastily than he'd meant to. He bit his tongue and tried to steady the words trying to rush out of him. "Katara, come back to the Fire Nation with me."

The frown on her face made it clear that she didn't understand; that she was scared and confused and hurting. Zuko needed her to understand what he was trying to say and desperately lifted his hand, where the necklace he'd made her was displayed on his palm.

Katara's eyes widened at the sight of the pendant and the frown that creased her brow smoothed over. Her mouth opened in a small gasp, which after a moment, broke into a joyous smile.

* * *

Author's Note: D'awww... was that cute enough for you? And of course Hakoda is in the know! Don't forget to leave a review :) One more chapter still to come.


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: Lo and behold! Here is the last chapter of this drabble series, and just a heads up; it's a song-fic incorporating the lyrics to _Beautiful in White_ by Shayne Ward. My best friend showed me this song just before I started writing and I thought it was perfect. So here, enjoy your read!

* * *

**Beautiful in White**

_Not sure if you know this_

_But when we first met_

_I got so nervous_

_I couldn't speak_

_In that very moment I found the one and_

_My life had found its missing piece_

One year later. They had agreed to have the ceremony in the South Pole before they had it in the Fire Nation. Iroh, Hakoda, Gran-Gran, Pakku and Sokka would be present for both ceremonies. One Southern Water Tribe ceremony, one Fire Nation ceremony. Katara looked out the window in excitement as the congregation of friends and relatives formed in the snow. Suki fixed one last pin into her hair, which had been styled into a waterfall braid for the occasion. "You look amazing," she said.

A gentle knock at the door signaled Toph's entrance. "Hey Sugar Queen. It's time."

_So as long as I live I love you_

_Will heaven hold you_

_You look so beautiful in white_

_And from now til my very last breath_

_This day I'll cherish_

_You look so beautiful in white_

_Tonight_

Zuko waited with his body braced against the cold in front of the congregation. To his right were Sokka and Aang, rugged up in their fanciest furs. Gran-Gran, Pakku and Iroh stood at the front of the ceremony, waiting just as eagerly as the Fire Lord. _Just follow the prompts,_ Sokka had told him. _Water Tribe weddings may be different, but they're easy to get the hang of._ Zuko resisted the urge to roll his eyes as the nerves inside his stomach buzzed with anticipation.

One year earlier, he had made the choice to make this day happen. It didn't matter how different to a Fire Nation wedding this first ceremony would be. He'd do it; for Katara.

A sudden hush fell over the crowd behind him and he turned to face the back, where the guests were parting to make way for the bride. Zuko felt his mouth fall open.

_What we have is timeless_

_My love is endless_

_And with this scream I say to the world_

_You're my every reason_

_You're all I believe in_

_With all my heart I mean every word_

Katara walked steadily up the aisle, resisting the urge to lean into her father to hide the smile across her face. Suki and Toph walked just behind her, dropping white flower petals onto the snow. Zuko thought it pointless, but said nothing. He would not spoil his love's perfect day. Instead, he let his eyes rest of the pendant hanging around her neck; not the necklace her mother had given her, but the necklace he had carved himself.

_Remember to bow,_ Sokka's voice whispered in his head. As Katara curtseyed and Hakoda tilted his body forward, Zuko followed suit with reverence.

_So as long as I live I love you_

_Will heaven hold you_

_You look so beautiful in white_

_And from now til my very last breath_

_This day I'll cherish_

_You look so beautiful in white_

_Tonight_

The congregation gathered closer as Hakoda put Katara's hand into Zuko's and took his place next to Gran-Gran. The couple turned to face their family members.

"Today, we celebrate the love and unity of Katara, daughter of Hakoda and Kaya of the Southern Water Tribe, and Zuko, son of Ursa and Ozai of the Fire Nation," Gran-Gran began. "Please, face each other." They turned to each other and Katara passed him a smile of excitement and encouragement. Zuko tried to remember how to breathe as he stared into her eyes. "Please, raise your right hands." Zuko mimicked the way Katara held her hand up.

Pakku placed a chalice filled with warm "sweet sea-water" between them, and Zuko followed Katara's action to wrap their raised hands around its stem. The touch of their fingers sent a small current rushing through him. Iroh tied a white length of ribbon in a decorative knot around their arms, loosely binding them to each other and the chalice.

_And if our daughter's what our future holds_

_I hope she has your eyes_

_Finds love like you and I did_

_Yeah, I wish she falls in love_

_And I will let her go_

_I'll walk her down the aisle _

_She'll look so beautiful in white… _

Gran-Gran waited a moment before giving the next instruction. "Katara, please, drink from the chalice."

Zuko held the chalice steady between them as she dipped her head and touched her lips to it. He tilted it towards her slightly and she took in a delicate mouthful before they straightened it again. Her cheeks glowed with a blush and her eyes shone into his like stars. Zuko couldn't stop himself from smiling back.

"Zuko, please, drink from the chalice."

The Fire Lord took a deep breath before he dipped his head and felt Katara leaning the chalice towards him. His lips parted for the flow of warm liquid and he straightened the cup again when he'd taken his mouthful.

"With the drinking from the chalice to give your love strength, and the ribbon that holds you together, the Tribe bears witness and acceptance to your unity and wishes you happiness together, forever," Gran-Gran said in an unwavering, yet gentle voice.

She took a step back and allowed Hakoda to step forward to take charge. "I would like to welcome Zuko to my family and honour his family by welcoming them too." The Chief gave Iroh an encouraging smile.

Iroh stepped up to face Hakoda. "I would like to welcome Katara to my family and honour her family by welcoming them too." Hakoda placed a hand on Iroh's shoulder; an action which Iroh mimicked before the men pressed their forehead's together. Iroh repeated this gesture with each member of Katara's family.

Gran-Gran stepped forward again and spread her arms in front of her. "Zuko and Katara, you are now pronounced husband and wife. May you love and cherish each moment together for the rest of your lives."

_So as long as I live I love you_

_Will heaven hold you_

_You look so beautiful in white_

_And from now til my very last breath_

_This day I'll cherish_

_You look so beautiful in white_

_Tonight_

They held the chalice up as the crowd parted for them, to show the unity and strength they had, their arms still tied with the white ribbon. The gathering started clapping and cheering. Shouts of congratulations and well-wishes erupted. Zuko turned his head to look at his new wife and she stared back at him, happy.

_You look so beautiful in white_

_Tonight._

* * *

Author's Note: I love weddings! I've never been to one, but I love them. I sincerely hope you all enjoyed this final installment of _Southern Stars_, please leave a review. You guys have been really great with reviewing and giving prompts. It's been a lot of fun to write for you once again! Stay tuned, as I'm sure to post more A:TLA and Zutara stories, especially one-shots. Visit my profile page to join Team Zutara, or to find links to my writing blog, my FictionPress account and my deviantART account.

Happy writing, everyone! Zutara rules!


End file.
